Characters
The characters in Pockie Ninja range from both the anime of Bleach and Naruto. Two of the top three anime currently showing. The characters are sorted like this: Show(Naruto first because it has the most in-game content), Gender (male first because there are more male characters), Rarity, Weapon (Sorted by deadliness a sword is deadlier than a giant boxing-glove on a stick and a boxing-glove on a stick is deadlier than a boxing glove), lastly by specialty (sorted by order they appear on the skill list). 'Naruto Characters' ''Male 'Orange' *Sasuke Uchiha - '''Male '- Orange '''- '''Sharp - Lightning *Orochimaru - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Sharp - Seal *Itachi Uchiha - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Sharp - Illusion *Jiraiya - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Blunt - Fire *Gaara - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Blunt - Earth *Kakashi Hatake - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Blunt - Lightning *Naruto Kyuubi form - Male ' - '''Orange ' - '''Fists - Fire *Naruto Uzumaki - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Fist - Wind *4th Hokage - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Fists - Wind 'Blue' *Zabuza Momochi - Male - Blue - Sharp - Water *Sasori - Male - Blue - Blunt - Ninja *Neji Hyūga - Male - Blue - Fist - Vitality *Rock Lee - Male - Blue - Fist - Vitality 'Grey' *Asuma Sarutobi - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Sharp '- '''Fire *Choji Akimichi - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Blunt '- '''Vitality *Kiba Inuzuka - Male '- '''Grey '- '''Blunt - Vitality *Shikamaru Nara - Male '- '''Grey '- '''Blunt - Illusion *Shino Aburame - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Fists '- '''Ninja ' Female 'Orange' *Sakura Haruno - Female '- '''Orange '- 'Blunt '- '''Vitality *Hinata Hyūga - Female '- '''Orange '- 'Fist '- '''Vitality *Tsunade - Female '- '''Orange '- 'Fist '- '''Heal 'Blue' *Haku - Female '- '''Blue '- 'Sharp '- '''Water *Temari - Female '- '''Blue '- 'Blunt '- '''Wind *Ino Yamanaka - Female '- '''Blue '- 'Fist '- '''Illusion 'Grey' *Tenten - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Sharp '- '''Ninja *Kurenai Yūhi - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Sharp '- '''Illusion *Shizune - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Fist '- '''Heal *Anko Mitarashi - '''Female ' '- '''Grey' - Blunt '''- '''Seal 'Bleach Characters' ''Male 'Orange' *Ichigo (White) - '''Male '- Orange '''- '''Sharp - Fire *Ichigo Kurosaki - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Sharp - Fire *Byakuya Kuchiki - Male '- '''Orange '- '''Sharp - Ninja *Aizen(Norman) - Male '- '''Orange '- 'Sharp '- '''Illusion *Ichigo (Bomb) - Male '- '''Orange '- 'Blunt '- '''Fire *Hollowfied Ulquiorra - Male '- '''Orange '- 'Fist '- '''Heal 'Blue' *Ichimaru Gin - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Sharp '- '''Ninja *Ulquiorra - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Sharp '- '''Heal *White Ulquiorra - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Sharp '- '''Heal *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Blunt '- '''Vitality *Hollowfied Grimmjow - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Blunt '- '''Vitality *Hitsugaya Toushiro - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Fists '- '''Water *Hollowfield Hirako Shinji - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Fist '- '''Earth *Zangetsu - Male '- '''Blue '- 'Fist '- '''Ninja 'Grey' *Love Aikawa - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Blunt '- '''Fire *Renji Abarai - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Blunt '- '''Lightning *Hirako Shinji - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Fist '- '''Earth *Ggio Vega - Male '- '''Grey '- 'Fists '- '''Wind ' '''''Female 'Orange' *Halibel - Female '- '''Orange '- 'Sharp '- '''Water *Kuchiki Rukia - Female '- '''Orange '- '''Sharp - Water *Nelliel - Female '- '''Orange '- 'Sharp '- '''Seal *Inoue Orihime - Female '- '''Orange '- '''Sharp - Heal *Shihouin Yoruichi - Female '- '''Orange '- 'Fist '- '''Wind 'Blue' *Lisa Yadōmaru - Female '- '''Blue '- 'Blunt '- '''Fire *Kusajishi Yachiru - Female '- '''Blue '- 'Blunt '- '''Lightning *Soifon - Female '- '''Blue '- 'Fist '- '''Wind 'Grey' *Hinamori Momo - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Sharp '- '''Fire *Nanao Ise - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Blunt '- '''Water *Sarugaki Hiyori - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Blunt '- '''Vitality *Rangiku Matsumoto - Female '- '''Grey '- 'Sharp '- '''Ninja *Kurotsuchi Nemu - Female '- '''Grey '- '''Fist - Heal Other View Characters by Skill Expertise View Learnable Skill View Synthesis for Outfits Category:Bleach Category:Naruto Category:characters